


Pivot

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles, Emotional Baggage, Hurt / Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Eye Contact is a dangerous thing.





	Pivot

**Author's Note:**

> A cross post from my tumblr! It's a little shorter than most of my work, but I hope you enjoy it! I always love some Cykeangel

 

 

He’s blasting his lasers in a field, trying & tiring himself out. Scott wasn’t thinking, this was an easy distraction of massive destruction to release every single bit of repressed anger he had inside of him.

 

No one would get hurt somewhere so empty and lifeless. He had accidentally burned a line into foliage and weeds, but there was no harm otherwise.

 

His eyes hurt, and his head hurt. Everything was aching and he couldn’t scream. He wasn’t allowed to lose his temper, to be angry, to feel anything beyond apathetic or pathetic. He felt so much and none of it mattered in the long run.

 

His eyes flicker, he was running out of energy. The red beams of constant humming lights are becoming weaker and less regular. He fell to his knees, hands scrunched up the wet grass underneath him. This was the closest he’d get to a moment of comfort. Where his eyes wouldn’t destroy everything he loved.

 

He’s so engrossed in the moment he didn’t care for his surroundings. Whoever got in his way would get hurt.

 

A hand on his shoulder, he flinched, fought back with a punch.

 

“Woah! Cyke, stand down.” Blonde hair moved gracefully in the spring winds, ducking away from Scott’s punches. He grabbed Scott’s arm when he tried to go for another swing.

 

“It’s Warren.” Scott felt embarrassed, too embarrassed to even remember that he had a splitting migraine, and felt like he was most definitely dying. He forgot that he wasn’t even wearing his glasses.

 

Warren turned on a flashlight, shining it in between them to illuminate the situation.

 

A brief moment where bright-honey colored eyes locked with Scott’s. A brief moment where Scott could finally see Warren without the rose-colored sunglasses.

 

“The birds were concerned. I saw them flocking out of the trees, so I came to investigate.” Warren smiled. His little angelic smile, that Scott loved so deeply. Warren didn’t seem scared of Scott without his glasses. Scott was scared on his part, quickly moving to shield both of his eyes, in order to not to hurt him .

 

But Warren was rarely afraid of anything, even dying.

 

“Oh, where are your glasses?” Warren moved the flashlight to the grass looking for the bright red sunglasses that he usually wore.

 

“I don’t know.” Scott answered. They usually were on the collar of his shirt, but he couldn’t figure out why it wasn’t there.

 

He felt his surroundings going dark again, as Warren got on the floor looking for them. There were a few moments of silence, only the soft crunching of the grass could be heard as Warren searched for the glasses.

 

Scott could only stand with his eyes shut, he felt incredibly useless. This was a bad idea. He should’ve just took his anger out in the danger room rather than outside, where he could be get caught by anyone. He thanked the stars it was Warren and not Xavier or Jean.

 

They wouldn’t understand. Warren did.

 

That’s why Warren very softly removed Scott’s hands from his eyes and replaced them the glasses. There was no fear in his movements, just tenderness. Scott very rarely knew that sensation.

 

“I’m sorry. I know I could’ve hurt—“

 

Warren stopped him. “I don’t need you to explain yourself to me. You never have to if you don’t want to.”


End file.
